The Fishcake and the Onion
by Dark.Force.Light
Summary: Rewrite of Forget me Not. NarutoXHarem with FemKyuubi twist. This is basically the same concept as Forget me Not. However, I added a few things to it.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to rewrite my Forget me Not story into The Fishcake and the Onion. I saw too many plot holes in my previous story and wanted to change it. I hope you will understand.

Again, this is a NarutoXHarem story, with a FemKyuubi twist.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

Story Start

**Chapter I  
One Life Ends, Another Begins**

Valley of the End

Clangs and bangs were heard in a very large valley as two people broke off from each other to the two statues covering the valley.

The first combatant was a mere teenage boy of 16, bordering 17. He had spiky, blond hair with very short sideburns framing his face and had eyes as blue as the very clear skies. On each of his cheeks were three whisker marks that made him look feral. He was adorned with a black and orange jacket with matching pants, which were overlaid with a red cloak with black flames licking the bottom. On his right hand was an ordinary katana while on his left was a tri-pronged kunai with seals on the handle. This boy is none other than the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

The second combatant was the elder one. He was wearing a full face mask the fully resembled an eye. There were three concentric rings circling the pupil with three tomoes on the nearest ring. The two tomoes at the base of the ring had eyeholes that show a red eye with three tomoes circling the pupil on the right eye and a purple eye with three concentric rings circling the pupil on his left. In short, the mask reflects both of his eyes. He was wearing a robe with a red-and-white-fan crest on his back, belt sash, gloves and a purple bandanna that tapers off down to his back. On his hands was a war fan that was purple. This man is the self-claimed Uchiha Madara, but now commonly known as Tobi.

It has been one month since the passing of the Fourth Shinobi World War and the escape of Tobi.

Naruto shouted, "Your days of running are over, Tobi! This time, I will defeat you!" He cursed. _I can only fight him for so long before I go out. My chakra's almost depleted. How the hell can he have this much?_

Tobi laughed. "And how will you do that? Sasuke can't defeat me. The Five Kages can't even lay a scratch on me. Do you think you can do better?" _Damn this boy. All my years of planning have gone down the drain, all thanks to this boy. Minato…I'm hating you more._

Naruto smirked. "Of course I can. I have been holding back, Tobi. Sasuke and I have. Both of us trained hard during the one-month gap. The Sasuke who can't beat you is a thing of the past. We are more powerful now."

Tobi laughed more. "Is this a comedy show? The failure of the class, the so-called deadlast, dobe, of the lot, has a power that can beat me? Well, show it to me then! Show me this power that you claim can beat me."

Naruto gave a feral smirk. "Oh, you will. Don't worry. This won't hurt…much." He raised his katana up high, as the katana began glowing red.

With a rescue group

Uchiha Sasuke, the Taka group, and the other members of the Rookie 12 were jumping through the trees, intent on getting the wayward child, out there battling the mastermind of the group.

Sasuke kept his face stoic as he felt some demonic chakra buildup on the horizon. _So, you have gone all-out, eh, Naruto? Just hold on. We're coming._

Neji and Hinata, both of whom had their Byakugan activated, gave a yelp of pain.

Kiba asked, "Hinata, Neji, what's wrong?"

Both Hyuugas deactivated their doujutsus as Neji said, "The chakra buildup. It's incredible! I have never seen anything like it!"

Karin opted to say, "What is this chakra? It feels both ominous and dark, and serene and calming, at the same time!"

Neji said, "This ominous chakra must be the Kyuubi. And the serene, calming chakra must be Naruto's Sage Mode."

Sasuke ignored them all, in favor of getting to Naruto.

Just then, there was a large explosion of red energy in the horizon, and an intense gust of wind blew in all directions. The others stopped, all except Sasuke.

Suigetsu noticed and said, "Oi, Sasuke! Don't go running off! That chakra looks deadly!"

Sasuke just kept on going forward, ignoring Suigetsu.

Sasuke clenched his fists.

With Naruto and Tobi (a few minutes later)

Naruto was panting as his sword stopped glowing red and he stared down at the fallen form of Tobi.

Tobi coughed. "Wh-*cough*-what is that power? It feels like Kyuubi's chakra…but not it, at the same time! It feels even more powerful than I remembered!"

Naruto replied, "That is the result of my hard work in gaining my bijuu's trust and belief. My bijuu and I have each other's backs."

"How…how could you have that power," he shouted. "This should not be possible!"

Naruto raised his katana and said, "Look underneath the underneath, Tobi. And perhaps you might be able to match me." He was about to slice off Tobi's head when Tobi suddenly stood up and slammed a fist onto Naruto's gut.

Tobi whispered into Naruto's ear, "I may have been defeated but I will not go down alone. If you and Kyuubi are in tandem, then I will cut off your connection from it." Tobi grabbed Naruto's face and said, "Fuinjutsu: Kansho no Boshi (Sealing Technique: Prevention of Interference)…Fuinjutsu: Tsuito no Kusuri (Remembrance Blocker)."

Tobi's hand glowed blue before Naruto screamed in pain. Tobi grunted in pain as he looked down and saw Naruto's hand plunged into his torso, running his blade through it. Tobi slowly let go of his hand and fell to the ground, removing the blade from his gut, and passed out on the floor.

Naruto went on his knees, grasping his head, as it forcefully sealed off his memories and Kyuubi. He felt Kyuubi trying to hold it off but only managed to prevent the blocking of his basic info.

He felt faint before he succumbed to the temptation and he fell to the water going down the valley, thereby pushing him further into the seas.

Someone appeared beside the fallen Tobi. He had a hulking form, his face and body covered by a mask and robe, showing only his clawed hands and hardened eyes. He said, "This could prove interesting. You won't die yet, old one. We may have some use for you yet." He carried Tobi over his shoulder and looked on at the roaring waves. "And as for you, Kyuubi container, you will prove to be a thorn in our side, just as your father before you." He raised his free hand and the waves roared louder. "The seas will be your grave and the sharks will be your worms." Thunder crashed and the winds howled as Naruto was slowly submerged by the roaring waves. The man darkly chuckled, as a light mist blanketed the area. "This mist will dull the senses of the other ninjas. So ends the legacy of the Kiroi Senkou." With a pop, the man, and Tobi, disappeared.

Almost an hour later, Sasuke appeared. Sasuke looked around. "Where are they?" He jumped to the other statue head and did the same. "They're not here." He jumped down from the statues and continued his search for Naruto and Tobi.

The others appeared. Suigetsu said, "Oi, Sasuke, what's gotten you in a hurry? Didn't you feel that large chakra?"

Sasuke replied, "Karin, find them."

Karin was surprised a bit before nodding and activating her sensing technique. Neji and Hinata activated their dojutsus.

Karin said, "I can't sense anything. There's nothing here."

Sasuke tried to well in his frustration at the lack of information.

Neji and Hinata deactivated their dojutsus. Hinata shook slightly as Neji said, "I can't see anything beyond the Valley."

Kiba sniffed the air and said, "Well, I can smell that Tobi guy and Naruto's scent covering the whole area but nothing beyond that."

Shino added, "My kikkaichu told me that there are traces of Naruto's and the other man's chakra in various areas of the Valley but that is all."

Shikamaru frowned as he looked at the slightly blurred skies. "Do you think that this mist is preventing our abilities to work?"

Shino paused for a while and shook his head. "I highly doubt that. There are no traces of any chakra in the mist."

Sakura countered, "Don't rule it out just yet. I doubt that the attacks of Naruto and that Tobi guy can cause this mist."

"It is possible. But, how can an ordinary mist prevent the usage of our abilities without utilizing chakra?"

Sakura was silent.

Juugo walked over to the side and picked up the remnants of a torn scroll. "Wasn't this scroll on the back of Naruto when he left?"

Sasuke turned to him and said, "Yes…that is what Naruto had at his back. That is the Reverse Summoning Scroll, in case if Naruto needs immediate Senjutsu chakra." He returned his sight back to the Valley and looked up at the rain. He said, "Can you guys try again?" His voice was getting cracked. "Please, try to find Naruto."

They gave another try. They even split up and went as far as 50 meters from the Valley to look for him. When they returned, they had empty hands.

Sasuke clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he looked up at the rainy sky, remembering Naruto's words on the day he brought him back.

"_Do you want to know something weird, Sasuke?"_

"_Go ahead."_

"_I sometimes wished that I was not born a ninja."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_All this pain, all this grief, I sometimes wanted it to end. You would know what I'm talking about, Sasuke. My parents died on the Kyuubi attack. Everyone hated me for being Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. I was the so-called deadlast in the group. Sakura always punched me for just asking for a little time together. After Orochimaru's invasion of Konoha, the Sandaime, a person close to me, died. You defected to Otogakure for power. I was battling with the Kyuubi for dominance in my psych. Ero-sennin died fighting Pain. Now, I felt the pain of every ninja who died on the battlefield. With all those hardships, one might wonder why I am still happy-go-lucky and all that."_

"_Do you know why?"_

"_I wonder that myself. But, there are times where I came close to my breaking point. Those times, I wished that I was born normal, born ordinary, not born into a land of war and constant pain. But, the thought of losing my friends prevented me from fully wishing it. To me, my life is only second to the life of my friends. That's why I spent most of my life trying to bring you back, Sasuke. Even if I die, I will die with a smile on my face because I succeeded in bringing you back."_

Sasuke was grieving. This is the third time he cried. The first was when his clan was buried. The second was when he heard the truth about Itachi.

Sasuke slowly said, "Let's go. There's no use in looking for him much longer. We'll declare him KIA. That's the best we can do."

"NO!"

That shout came from Hinata, who was shaking uncontrollably. "We have to keep looking! We have to find Naruto-kun!"

Neji tried to put a hand on her shoulder but it didn't soothe her.

Hinata began shouting, "Is that it? We came all the way out here to help Naruto-kun fight this Tobi person and when he's gone, you will just leave him here? Where is the Uchiha Sasuke that Naruto-kun brought back? Are you going to give up on him whereas he didn't give up on you?"

Sasuke flinched.

Ino started, "Hinata, that's going a bit too far. You're probably tired from going here. Let's just go home."

"I won't stop until I find concrete proof that Naruto-kun has fallen!"

Sasuke slowly said, "And what made you say that Tobi won't just use a last resort Katon jutsu to burn his body and prevent anyone from seeing his body?"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Neji away and was about to jump off, in a search for Naruto, if it wasn't for Shino appearing behind her and knocking her out, via a chop to the neck. Shino caught her and carried her over his shoulder.

Chouji said, "You know, I think that you won't survive Hinata's rage when he wakes up."

Shino monotonously replied, "You would prefer we do the alternative? We let her tire herself uselessly searching for someone whom multiple sensors can't find? I would rather face her wrath than to face my guilt over letting her do this and die both inside and out. Come, let us return to Konoha and report to Tsunade-sama about this."

Sasuke watched as the others jumped away, leaving him there alone. He gave one last look towards the horizon and jumped away.

Meanwhile, in the bottom of the sea

Right now, Naruto is unaware that he would die in the bottom of the sea. He is unaware that he was going to die without finishing his rematch with Sasuke. He was unaware that he is going to die a virgin!

Luckily, nature had other plans. Two sharks swam underneath him and had Naruto's unmoving arms drape themselves over their bodies and they swam away to the great unknown. Thankfully, the sharks remembered to rise to the surface every once in a while to allow Naruto to breathe.

Sometimes, it is quiet rewarding to be a friend of nature: a Sage.

Nearly an hour later

The sharks got as close as they can to the shore and let Naruto float to it. The two sharks turned around and left the premises, leaving Naruto in the hands of his would-be rescuers.

It wouldn't be that much later when a certain brown-eyed, good-natured, cute-faced, brunette princess would walk along the shore, as is her favorite pastime, and would see our favorite blond.

Konoe Konoka sighed again in disappointment as she felt the waters tickle her feet. _Set-chan has been avoiding me lately. Why would she want to do that? Aren't we friends? _She sighed again. _I miss the good old days, when Set-chan and I would play every day. _She looked up and saw something that she would consider as weird.

It was a blond boy, possibly her age or so, unconscious and unmoving.

Her eyes widened as she rushed over to his side. She knelt down and touched his neck for a pulse. She found one. She sighed in relief. _Thank goodness, he's still alive. But…how did he get here? _She looked towards the ocean before giggling and shaking her head. _I'm such an idiot. There's no way he could have managed to get here through the ocean._ She turned to Naruto and looked at him. _Ooh, those whisker marks are cute on him and the hair adds to his appeal. _She turned to his state of clothing and she blinked. _Ara, how could he have gained such tattered clothing? And what is it with that sword? _She put her hand on the blade and drew it. She examined the blade and mentally awed. _Wow, what a beautiful sword! It's even more beautiful than Set-chan's!_ She gave it one last look and she returned it to its sheath. She put her head over Naruto's, hearing his low breathing.

Suddenly, Naruto's snapped open to see Konoka's surprised ones. Konoka smiled. "Good morning."

Naruto gave a yelp and rolled away, to get a face full of sand. He immediately rose and sputtered out some sand. "Yuck, that tasted bad!"

Konoka giggled, getting Naruto's attention.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Konoka said, "Don't worry. It was a reflex. I hope you'll forgive me."

Naruto said, "It is fine. There's no harm done." He looked around. "Oh, yeah, where am I?"

Konoka stood up and said, "You're in Mahora School grounds. I'm Konoe Konoka. And you are?"

Naruto followed her exampled and said, "I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you."

Konoka giggled. "What a weird name you have. It means both 'Fishcake' and 'Maelstrom'. How cute~"

Naruto's brow twitched as she giggled.

Konoka patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Naruto-san. That was a joke."

Naruto gave a grin. "It's fine." He turned his sights to the buildings before him. "Hey, Konoka-san, do you know who is the leader of Mahora School?"

Konoka blinked. "Yes, he's my grandfather, the dean of Mahora School. Why do you ask?"

Naruto smiled at her. She had a light blush on her face. "I see. So, I suppose you wouldn't mind if I ask to be escorted there? I am kinda new here."

Konoka gave a smile in return. "Oh, it's nothing at all! Come on, let's go see grandfather."

Naruto followed after Konoka to the city, unaware of things that happened before his mysterious arrival to Mahora.

Dean's Office

Dean Konoemon Konoe was busy on his paperwork, ignoring the constant pain on his wrists, when there was a knock on the door.

He looked up and said, "Who is it?"

To his surprise, his granddaughter's voice answered, "It's me, grandfather."

Konoemon blinked. "Come in, Konoka." When the door opened, he was surprised again when there was someone who followed after Konoka's entrance. However, the real shocker (and he thought that he almost had a heart attack) was that this person looked so much like a person he was familiar with in the past.

Spiky, blond hair and cerulean, blue eyes, those two are the combination of Namikaze Minato.

He tried to hide his surprise and asked, "Oho. Who is this person, Konoka?"

Konoka answered, "This is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, grandfather. Isn't it cute? His name is 'Fishcake' and 'Maelstrom'."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched again. "It's 'Maelstrom'."

Konoka giggled as she patted Naruto's shoulder again.

Konoemon narrowed his eyes. _Well, he has that charm with people of the opposite sex and that calming aura. However, there's something deeper, something more…demonic inside of him. _That was when he connected the dots. _Ah, now I see. This is Minato-kun's son. I heard from Eishun that Minato died sealing the Kyuubi inside his son. However, what is he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be in his hometown?_

Konoemon spoke up, "Well, it seems that you two are well-acquainted."

Konoka nodded. "He wanted to talk to you about something."

Naruto turned to Konoemon. "Yes, well, you see, I have no idea how I got here. In fact, I don't even know why everything prior to my arrival here is all a big blur."

Konoemon blinked. "I suppose you have retrograde amnesia, Naruto-kun. What do you remember about your past then?"

Naruto closed his eyes, making him look like a fox, a thought that Konoka was willing to voice out.

Konoka hugged his arm, making Naruto blush a bit. "You're so cute! You look like a fox!"

Naruto used his free arm and scratched the back of his head. "Well, thanks, I guess. Anyway, the only things I remember are who I am, basically. I know my name, my birthday, my age, and all that. I also remember that I have these weird ninja powers. That's all I have."

Konoka blinked confusingly. "You're a ninja?" She looked at his attire. She put a hand on her chin. "Your clothes say otherwise, Naruto-san."

Naruto shrugged. "What can I say? I like orange."

Konoemon nodded. "I see. So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, frankly. Even if I know what my homeland is, I don't know where to start."

Konoemon frowned behind his folded hands. _Should I tell him about Konoha? _Then, something caught his eye. It was a file of his new teacher. _Hmm, then again, I don't even know which direction is Konohagakure no Sato. For now, I'll just have to employ him as an assistant teacher here and an additional guard for Konoka. _He said, "Well, I have a proposition for you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Konoka glanced at him.

"Would you like to stay here as an assistant teacher and as a bodyguard for Mahora's students?"

Konoka's eyes widened. Naruto blinked.

Naruto said, "Why?"

"You just said it yourself earlier. You have some ninja skills. Basically, that encompasses physical training. You will be teaching Physical Education while using your ninja skills to protect Mahora's students from trouble."

Naruto gained a small smile before he crossed his free arm across his chest and bowed. "I'm honored, Konoe-dono. I will do those things with pride."

Konoemon immediately stood up and clapped his hands happily. "That's settled then! By the way, would you be interested in dating my daughter?"

As fast as he finished it, Konoka suddenly appeared beside him and hit him on the head with a mini mallet.

Naruto looked from where she was to his side. _How did she…you know what? I don't want to know._

Konoka said, "Oh, grandfather," though she has a slight pink hue on her face.

Naruto gave a smile. "I'm quite happy that you asked that, Konoe-dono. Indeed, your granddaughter is quite a beauty," Konoka blushed heavily, "and no doubt that she will be even more beautiful in the future." Konoka turned tomato red. "However, from what I recall, no teacher may have a relationship with a student."

Konoemon chuckled. "You're quite a charmer, Naruto-kun." He turned to his blushing granddaughter. "Now, Konoka, why don't you prepare for the first day of school?"

Konoka went out the door with a slight skip in her step.

Once the door closed, Konoemon said to Naruto, "Well, I have to be honest with you, Naruto-kun. There is another reason why I asked you to be a bodyguard for this school."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

In Konohagakure no Sato – A few hours later

Rain

Rain symbolizes many things. To some, it is tranquility. To some, it is innocence. To most at this time, however, it is the symbol of grief and sorrow.

The source of their grief is the believed falling of their hero. It has never rained this hard before.

The hardest to compete is the death of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, a person with a kind and gentle soul. It seems only fitting that the skies weep for his son, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the only person who placed others before himself, willingly went to all lengths to win this war, the only person who had the purest soul since his father.

As the crowd began gathering at the ceremonial service, one Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the casket of his friend, which is only filled with the Reverse Summoning Scroll that was recovered from the Valley.

"Sasuke," a voice called out. He turned and saw the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, beside him, staring at the 'Naruto-less' casket.

Sasuke said, "Hey, Gaara. What is it?"

"Out of all the people here, you are the only one who understood Naruto the most. Even I was a meager second place in understanding him. Between the two of us who understood Naruto the most, do you think Naruto is still alive?"

Sasuke frowned before turning to the casket. "My feelings tell me that he is still among the living. However, with the life he's lived in Konoha, the pain he has faced, I believe that I should let him live his life in peace wherever he is, until we meet again."

Gaara nodded. "You are truly an interesting individual, Sasuke."

"However, I'm not as interesting as Naruto."

Sasuke turned to the other members of the Rookie 12.

Sakura had her arms wrapped around herself, her hands grasping her coat as she cried. Ino was basically comforting her, while crying all the same. Sai had a sad look on his face, a genuine sad look. Shikamaru was smoking on an unlit cigarette, his face marred by a sad expression. Beside him, Chouji was crying over the loss of his friend, the bag of chips lay forgotten on the floor. Neji's face cannot be seen underneath his hood, but the water droplets the fell from his chin indicated his tears. Lee had tears leaking out of his eyes, not in his youthful way, mind you. Tenten was beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kiba had clenched fists and his teeth were gritted as tears glistened from his face. Akamaru whimpered in sorrow beside him. Shino was quite unreadable underneath his glasses.

One girl, however, got Sasuke grieving more. Hyuuga Hinata

The moment she regained consciousness, she went wild. She unleashed female hell that everyone didn't know she had. It all stopped when Tsunade stepped in and silenced the matter.

Sasuke saw that she didn't have a cloak. She was only wearing her everyday wear. Her hair was unkempt, probably from thrashing around in her room after Tsunade came in. Her eyes were bloodshot with tears streaming down her face. Her normally beautiful face was marred by a dead, haunted look.

Sasuke walked over to her. Hinata glared at him. Sasuke removed his cloak and gave it to her. She refused.

She said, "I have no need for a cloak, Sasuke. I'll be fine."

Sasuke frowned. "Your appearance says otherwise. Hiashi and Kurenai wouldn't like it if you were stricken by a sickness."

"Now you show concern for me, Sasuke. Why? Is it because you pity me? Spare it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Is this what Naruto would have wanted for you? Would he want you to be continually depressed for the rest of your life? Where is the girl that fought for Naruto when Pain invaded Konoha? Where is the strong-willed girl that fought tooth and nail in this war for Naruto?"

Sasuke was unprepared for a slap to his face, courtesy of Hinata. Then, he felt someone grab his cloak.

Sasuke gave a smirk, as he stared at the cloaked form of Hyuuga Hinata. "Ah, there it is."

Hinata narrowed her eyes before her face vanished underneath the hood.

Sasuke walked to his seat beside Gaara.

The procession has begun.

In Mahora – In the Dean's Office – Nighttime

Naruto sighed as he rolled over his current bed, the couch of the Dean's office. Since there aren't any new/vacant rooms, the Dean was gracious enough to give him his room as his temporary residence.

_Well, this has been a busy day._ He frowned. _Magic exists in this place, huh? Don't worry, Konoe-dono. I will protect this school…even if this school is filled with girls. _With that, he went off to sleep.

Story End

Well, this is the first chapter rewrite of The Fishcake and the Onion.

I hope you'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

**Chapter II  
Fishcake meets Onion**

In the Dean's Office

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed and all that. He got off of the couch, fixed it, folded his sleeping apparatus and put it away. Suddenly, he had an urge to exercise.

He started off with some warm-ups before the door opened and in entered the Dean.

Konoemon blinked. "You are quite the early riser, Naruto-kun."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Instinct, I guess."

Konoemon nodded in understanding. "Oh, yes, the new teacher will be here soon…right after his scuffle with his soon-to-be students. I want you to get these," he pointed to his tattered clothes, "fixed at the local tailor. Here, take this." He gave him some money, despite Naruto's protests. "This is enough for you to fix your old suit, and should last a week or two. And I will have no protests from you, Naruto-kun. A proper teacher must be curt and kind but not too modest to deny a little head start from the dean."

Naruto went to the door and said, "Fine, I'll take it. Thanks, Konoe-dono. Well, I'm going to go on some rounds around the campus. Don't worry. I'll be here in time for the kid to get here." He left.

Later that day

Naruto came back in the office, completely clean and dry and with his newly stitched clothes.

He still can't find out why his original clothes were tattered and worn. Oh, well, it probably has something to do with the retrograde thing.

He closed the door and turned around and saw a ten year old, red head kid wearing a green suit, an orange-haired (with bells tying it to form two pigtails) girl, and Konoka.

The Dean turned to Naruto and said, "Ah, Naruto-kun, there you are. These are Negi Springfield," he pointed to the bowing redhead, "Kagurazaka Asuna," he pointed to the rather surprised orange-hair, "and, I'm sure you know, Konoka."

Konoka went over to him and gave him a look-over. "Hello, Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again!"

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah, good to see you, too."

Asuna got up to them and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! You know this guy, Konoka?"

Konoka giggled as she suddenly hugged Naruto's arm, making him blush a bit. "Of course, Naruto-kun is a ninja that has some kind of amnesia. Now, he can't remember how he got here or where he is originally from. I found him lying on the shore and the rest is history."

Asuna blinked once, twice, before she looked at him. "Hmm, what's he doing here anyway?"

The Dean interrupted, "I was just getting to that, Asuna-kun. Naruto-kun here will be the assistant teacher of Negi-kun and the official P.E. teacher of Mahora."

It took a few seconds before Asuna let out a very loud shout of 'WHAT.'

Asuna exclaimed, "Not only is a ten-year-old brat becoming our teacher but a guy who's almost the same age as us is the brat's assistant and P.E. teacher? What is up with that?"

Naruto chuckled, drawing attention to him. "I understand your surprise, Asuna-san. However, perhaps I should be kind to inform you that Konoka-san mentioned that I am a ninja. Therefore, I was tasked to protect this school by becoming Negi's assistant here."

Asuna shrugged. "There's a ninja, a robot, a gunslinger, a martial arts expert, a scientist, two pranksters, a professional gymnast, a daycare runner, an assistant nurse, and others. Someone like a ninja is too simple to stand out."

Naruto shrugged in return. "And blend in is what I will do. I was tasked to protect this school, Asuna-san. I have no intention of standing out. Now, Konoe-dono, you were saying?"

"Yes, well, this is your class folder." He gave a folder to Negi. "Please take your time to remember all of their names and descriptions." He turned to the two girls. "Ahem, this would apparently be too much to ask but, would you be fine if Negi-kun and Naruto-kun stayed in your dorm?"

Konoka nodded immediately but Asuna said, "Eh, from when until when, Dean-sama!"

Konoka pouted and said, "Come on, Asuna. Don't you feel sorry for Naruto-kun and Negi-kun? They are without a room."

Asuna crossed her arms and huffed. "I do not! I don't like the brat or the fishcake!"

Naruto's brow twitched madly as he saw Asuna leave.

Konoka smiled at him. "Don't worry about her, Naruto-kun. She's just shocked about this. I'm sure she'll mellow out later." She glanced at the clock. "Oh, it's time for class. Let's go, sensei!"

Naruto and Negi nodded and they left with Konoka.

Along the hallway

Negi kept on looking at Naruto quite nervously.

Naruto said, "You know, you can accomplish nothing if you keep staring like that."

Negi blushed in embarrassment and asked, "So you're a ninja, Naruto-san?"

Naruto said, "Yeah, I'm a ninja." He suddenly closed his eyes, making him look like a fox. "Now that we met face-to-face, maybe you should drop the '-san' suffix. We're basically in the same rank of teacher."

Negi blinked. "That may be true but you're older than me. Calling you with the suffix is the best way to show respect."

Naruto chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You're quite the gentleman, Negi. But still drop the suffix."

Negi nodded. "I'll try, Naruto-sa…uh, Naruto."

They saw Konoka stopping beside a door and entering through it.

Negi entered the room and was surprised when a board eraser dropped on him. Or at least it tried to. Naruto noticed it and was quick enough to grab the eraser.

Naruto smirked. "Nice try, ladies. It will take a lot more than that to fool me." He threw the eraser to the board as Negi stepped forward and accidentally tripped on the wire below him.

Naruto's eyes caught wind of a bucket on the upper right hand space and two arrow launchers right above it. He immediately acted.

He appeared beside the falling Negi and grasped him with one hand and had the launcher and the bucket in the other.

Everybody was wide-eyed, all with different reasons. The main one being: how the hell did he go that fast?

Naruto fixed Negi up and put the bucket and the launcher to the person closest to him, that is, Narutaki Fumika. He smiled at her and said, "Can you give this to its owner?"

Fumika was wide-eyed as she stuttered out, "H-Hai…"

Naruto went back to the teacher's table beside Negi and cleared his throat. "This is class 2-A, is it not?"

Some nodded while others didn't do anything. Naruto shrugged. "Alright, we are going to be your teachers for this whole term. This is Negi Springfield, your teacher in English. And I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Negi's assistant teacher and your teacher in P.E. Are there any questions?"

The class was silent. Naruto chuckled nervously. Beside him, Negi also looked quite nervous.

Suddenly, most of the girls gushed over to them and tackled them, shouting 'CUTE.'

Naruto and Negi were surrounded from all sides by the girls of Class 2-A.

"Where are you guys from?"

"How old are you?"

"Are these whisker marks real?"

Meanwhile, in the other end of the room, one certain blonde Shinso vampire went wide-eyed before she narrowed her eyes.

_Must Fate always bite me in the ass? First, Minato and Nagi came together. Then, their wives join the group. Now, their sons take up their mantle._ She lightly scoffed. _Then again, it wouldn't surprise me if Konoha wanted to kill the blond for housing Kyuubi. Speaking of which, how is Kyuubi?_

In another corner of the room, a certain demon-hunting group was cautious about Naruto

A dark-skinned gunslinger narrowed her eyes at Naruto. _I have no quarrel with Negi-sensei. It's you who I'm concerned about, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. You act all nonchalant but I know better. You're hiding something. _She laid her elbows on her desk and entwined her fingers together as she laid her chin on them. Discreetly, she activated her Demon Eye to look at Naruto. From what she could see, Naruto has a very large energy reserve for his age. However, what caught her attention are the blade on his side and a certain seal on his stomach that is somehow both radiating and containing youki. _And what have we here, _thought Mana with curiosity. _What are you hiding, sensei? _She tried to delve even further into the seal, to find any clue as to what it is containing, before she was blinded by an intense amount of red youki. She tried to look away but she found herself stuck staring at the large amount of youki. Then, the red youki shifted and gathered at one point and turned to a large claw which seemed to strike at her. The next thing she knew, she was back in the real world. Her hand went to her sweaty forehead and wiped some of it. _What was that? It was very powerful! It was all-too familiar! _Then, her eyes widened as she compared the youki from Naruto's seal to every youki she has faced or has come in proximity to. _It's impossible! The red color of the youki, the unmistakable tinge of hatred, and the very aura of destruction it emits…it's the combination of the lord of all demons: the Kyuubi no Yoko. How could someone be so foolish as to seal a portion of Kyuubi'syouki in a human? In fact, why is he still alive after having such a deadly youki in his system? The only way for a human to survive the assimilation of youki is if the human is a mere baby when it was assimilated into his body._

Her companion, a brunette with pineapple-style hair do, looked at her in surprise. _What happened to her? She just used her Demon Eye and the next thing I knew she was stiff as a board! _She narrowed her eyes at Naruto. _You have something that is dangerous, Naruto-sensei, to be able to make Mana-san like that. If I deem you to be a danger to Mahora and Ojou-sama, I will show no mercy._

Suddenly, the door opened and in entered an elderly gentleman in a white suit.

He chuckled. "Girls, please ask your questions one by one to them. I'm sure that they will answer your questions."

The girls grudgingly went back to their seats.

The teacher went to Naruto and said, "You'll have to excuse them. They aren't normally this raucous."

Naruto shrugged. "It's fine. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Takamichi T. Takahata, pleased to meet you. Konoemon-sama told me about you, Naruto-kun. I hope you can teach them well."

Naruto gave curt nod in return.

Takamichi turned to the class and said, "Now, you may ask your questions?"

A redhead, whose hair is tied to a ponytail, stood up. "How old are you two?"

Naruto turned to Negi, asked for the roster, looked at it and said, "You are Kazumi Asakura, yes?" She nodded. "Alright…well, I'm 16 years old."

Negi added, "And I'm ten."

Asakura continued, "How did you two become teachers when you're the same age as us…in the case of Negi-sense, younger than us?"

Negi answered, "I may be a child but I am the smartest person of my age group. I graduated from my school as the top of the class out of the five who graduated. I know things that not even high school students could know in their middle years."

Naruto continued, "Well, I'm not like Negi, who's a genius. I'm just a normal guy with an obsession with training." He missed the interested glint in a certain Chinese martial arts practitioner's eyes.

Asakura nodded. "I see. Can you make an introduction about yourselves? What are your likes, dislikes, and all that?"

Negi cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose it is a valid suggestion. I like drinking milk tea and reading various reading material. I don't have any particular preferences to meals. I dislike coffee, those who look down on others because of their status and those who hurt others just for the sake of satisfying their urges and those who hurt those precious to me. I enjoy playing logic games, like chess, shogi, go, and checkers."

Naruto gave him an appraising look. "I'll follow. Well, my likes…I like ramen and red bean soup." Two certain chefs perked up at this. "I also like to train in my arts and prefer to do it in a quiet or peaceful place, like the forests or the beach." The martial arts practitioner has a wide grin on her face while the two demon-hunters looked wary of him. "I don't like fresh vegetables and completely detest those who try to force their will on others despite their objections and those who treat their subordinates like outcasts." The seriousness in his voice made a shiver go up on everyone's spines. Then, Naruto smiled. "I also enjoy tending to plants and," Naruto smirked mischievously, "pulling pranks."

The Narutaki twins' eyes shone in admiration for their sensei.

Takamichi suppressed a shiver. _Damn, he's just like his mother. _Then, he said, "Alright, that's enough questions. It's time for class." The girls straightened themselves as Takamichi turned to the two boys and said, "I'll leave you to it then." He gave a nod and left.

Naruto nodded and left the floor to Negi, who grabbed a book and said, "Okay, class…" He turned around and tried to write something on the board but failed in doing so.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Here, let me help you." He took the chalk from Negi and said, "Why don't you just tell me what you wanted writing?" Negi nodded and began his lecture with Naruto writing behind him.

Asuna's eyebrows twitched as she stared at her two new senseis.

_How messed up is this? A ten-year old kid and a guy the same age as us are teaching this class! I just have this feeling that they're hiding something important from this class other than that Naruto guy's being a ninja. And that is why they're teaching. I will find it out! _She grabbed her eraser, picked off very small chunks of it, and, without warning, flicked it towards Negi, who was currently reading a passage from a book.

Negi was busy reading from his book when he felt something hit his head. He looked up from his reading and looked around. When he found no one that pertained to the culprit, he went back to his reading. Then, he felt another one hit him on the head.

His head shot up from his reading and looked around. Again, no one was suspicious. He was about to go back to reading when another projectile flew towards his face.

Naruto noticed and said, "Hey, you alright, Negi?"

Negi flailed his arms around. "Someone's been firing something at me!"

Just then, a blonde girl, Yukihiro Ayaka, if Naruto remembered, appeared in front of the two and said, "Oh, it was that wild girl, Asuna! She's always been like that! She's such a monkey!"

Asuna jumped over her desk and began fighting with Ayaka. "What did you call me, Ayaka? At least, I'm no shotacon!"

"What was that, you monkey?"

Suddenly, there was a scuffle and the other rowdy classmates began rooting for either one or the other.

Naruto deadpanned. "Is this normal for this class?"

"…" This came from a girl beside Naruto. She was quite unusual. She is quite dark-skinned and short, white hair with a pair of strands framing both sides of her face. She has golden brown eyes and a weird slash-like paint on her left eye and a rain drop below her right one.

Naruto blinked. _Who's this? _He looked at the roster before turning to her. "Ah, you are Zazie Rainyday, correct?"

Zazie nodded. "…"

Naruto raised a brow. "Is that so? I heard about this class' rowdiness from Asuna but didn't expect it to be this much."

Zazie turned to him, confusingly. "..?"

Naruto nodded. "I can understand you just fine, Zazie-san. I don't see why you are so confused about it."

Zazie blinked. "…"

"The others, save for Yukihiro Ayaka-san, can't understand you? That is quite a dilemma."

"…"

"I don't really know why I can do it. Perhaps it's an innate thing."

Zazie nodded.

Negi, for his part, kept on going back and forth from Zazie to Naruto, with pencil eyes. _What's Naruto responding to?_

Naruto finished with, "Oh, I forgot. If you'll excuse me, Zazie-san…"

He calmly walked into the scuffle and grabbed both girls by the back of their collars. Silence ensued from the class.

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "If you two will _pay_ attention, we are still in the middle of class. In the event that you would like to continue your fight, please step outside so that you would disrupt your classmates. Am I understood?"

Asuna and Ayaka glared at Naruto, but he didn't care. Sighing, they complied.

Naruto smiled. "Good, wasn't that easy?" He let them down and went back to the platform. "Let's continue the class, shall we?" He said, emitting an aura that demanded obedience.

Without any arguments, they complied.

Later – after class

One by one, the girls of Class 2-A left the room leaving Naruto and Negi alone.

Naruto and Negi left as well. They were met with Takamichi.

Takamichi said, "Hello, Naruto-kun, Negi-kun. How was first day of class?"

Negi exclaimed, "It was wild, Takamichi! At first, someone kept flinging eraser bits at me. Then, Asuna-san and Ayaka-san started fighting! Then, Naruto broke them up without a fight and made them sit down!"

Takamichi had a sweat-drop going down his face. _He's like Minato-dono. _He chuckled. "Well, isn't that good, Negi-kun? It's nice to have someone stop fights that easily."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's nothing really. I just did what I had to do."

Takamichi nodded. "It's alright, Naruto-kun."

In the courtyard

Naruto sat, cross-legged, shut-eyed, at the base of the statue, while Negi had his nose buried in his class roster.

Then, they heard a small grunt of effort. Both looked up and saw an indigo-haired girl carrying a bunch of books down the stairs to the courtyard.

Naruto and Negi blinked as they had one thought: _Isn't that too heavy for her?_

Negi looked at the roster and identified her as Miyazaki Nodoka, the proclaimed Bookworm of the class, along with Ayase Yue and Saotome Haruna.

Naruto stood up as he said, "Well, I better help her. She might need some-" He was cut off as Nodoka slipped along one step and she began to fall.

Naruto exclaimed, "Negi!"

Negi shouted his affirmation and took out his staff. Negi began chanting a spell which made Nodoka float a few centimeters into the air for a few seconds before Negi caught her.

Naruto held out his hands and grabbed all the books Nodoka dropped, one on top of the other.

Nodoka slowly opened her eyes and muttered, "Negi-sensei?" Her eyes moved to the side and saw Naruto, "Naruto-sensei?"

Naruto grinned at her. "Yo, that was a pretty nasty fall, Nodoka-san."

Nodoka then noticed that she was in the arms of Negi, and she blushed mightily.

Negi was about to ask her if she's alright when someone grabbed him by his collar. Naruto felt the same thing and he dropped the books as both boys were dragged into the forest by their unknown assailant.

In the forest

The assailant turned out to be Asuna, with a triumphant look on her face.

She said, "I knew it! You guys are hiding something! I saw what Negi did to Honya-chan! You are some kind of superhero, aren't you?"

Naruto blinked before sweat-dropped. "I believe the proper term is mage."

Negi exclaimed, "Why did you say it, Naruto-san?"

Naruto deadpanned, "What's the point? She found out anyway."

Asuna intervened, "Whatever! You guys are weirder than my class! Fishcake's speed and Negi's," turning to Negi, "freaky floating thing, those aren't natural!"

Negi pleaded, "Please don't say anything about it, Asuna-san!"

Asuna raised a brow and said, "And what would happen if I did?"

Negi replied, "I would become an ermine! Please, I don't want to turn into an ermine!"

"And what would stop me from saying your being a mage?"

Negi panicked. "No, please don't! I have to erase your memory!"

He took out his staff and said, "VANISH!" There was a light that appeared on the ground below Asuna, who was surprised that she let go of Naruto.

However, when the light subsided, the end result was not Asuna's memory vanishing…

It was her clothes that vanished.

Naruto's eyes went wide before he went red and covered his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Negi was also wide-eyed as he was confused about his spell's effectiveness.

Unfortunately, this is the time that Takamichi entered the area since he was going for his walk.

Asuna, on the other hand, went red in embarrassment and gave a scream and covered herself up.

Later – en route to the classroom

Naruto, Negi, and a newly-dressed Asuna walked along the hallway of Mahora.

Asuna was sporting a red blush on her face. She is now wearing trekking pants and Naruto's jacket.

As for Naruto, he has a black shirt on in place of his given jacket underneath the red haori.

Negi, on the hand, sported a large bump on his head, courtesy of Asuna and was crying anime tears. "I'm sorry, Asuna-san."

Asuna huffed. Negi slumped even more.

When they got to the door of their class and they opened it, the trio was bombarded with the shout of 'SURPRISE!'

Naruto and Negi got a good look at the room. It was filled with their class, Takamichi, and Shizuna. Then, Asuna snapped her fingers. "Oh, yeah, I completely forgot! We made a welcoming party for you guys!"

Naruto blushed a bit before he scratched the back of his head. "You didn't have to do that, minna."

Shizuna gave a smile. "It's nothing, Naruto-kun."

The girls grabbed both teachers and had Naruto and Negi seat at the center of the table.

The chef duo of Mahora, Chao Lingshen and Satsuki Yotsuba, went over to Naruto and offered him some meat-filled buns.

Chao said, "Here you go, Naruto-sensei. Try them."

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks…don't mind if I do." He took one and bit on it. His eyes twinkled in satisfaction. "This is amazing!" Chao and Satsuki smiled.

Then, Nodoka approached both teachers. "Ano…Naruto-sensei…Negi-sensei…about earlier today, I thank you for that. As a token of my gratitude," to every Class 2-A's surprise, Nodoka presented two books towards the teachers, "please accept these books!"

There was a collective 'oooh!'

"Honya's going out of her shell!"

Nodoka became flustered. "Eh, that's nothing! And it's not Honya!"

Naruto chuckled as he took another bite at his bun. Then, he noticed Ayaka present a bronze bust of Negi to the class. Then, Asuna and Ayaka began fighting.

Naruto sighed. Takamichi chuckled. "First day is always the hardest."

Naruto gave a grin at him. "Yes, but we can manage." He was about to stand when Asuna and Ayaka broke off.

Asuna went over to Negi and carried him away. Naruto raised a brow.

Asuna said to Negi, "Are you really sorry about earlier?" Negi nodded. "Then, use your powers to know what Takahata-sensei knows about me."

Negi blinked in confusion. "If you want him to like you, I can make a love potion. It's forbidden but, to make it up to you, I will do it."

Asuna sighed in frustration. "I want to know what Takahata-sensei thinks of me. I don't want to take away his freedom or force him into something."

Negi smiled at her. "You're a good person, Asuna-san. Alright, I'll go ask him."

Asuna added, "Oh yeah. Make it inconspicuous. I don't want him to be suspicious of you."

Negi nodded and went off towards Takamichi.

Takamichi said, "What do you need, Negi-kun?"

Negi put a hand on Takamichi's forehead, much to the latter's confusion, and asked, "What do you think of Asuna-san?"

In the background, Asuna's face vaulted to the ground. _That idiot! I told him to be inconspicuous._

Takamichi smiled. "Asuna-kun, you say? Well, she is a hardworking individual. She wakes up early to perform her part-time job and she's alert. She's quite cheerful despite her problems. Overall, I think she's a nice girl."

Negi came back and said, "He was thinking 'no panties'!"

Asuna sulked. "I knew it." Then, she recovered, "What about before that?"

Negi ran off and came back. "He was thinking 'bear panties'!"

Asuna sulked even more and got out of the room. Naruto wanted to go after her but saw that Negi was already ahead of him.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he grabbed his cup and drank from it.

Later that night

Naruto walked beside Konoka as Asuna and Negi were walking behind them.

Naruto asked Konoka, "A quick question, Konoka-san. Can your living arrangements fit us all? I don't want us to impose on your room."

Konoka smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing at all, Naruto-kun. We have a couch and an extra futon both of you can use. Also, Negi-kun can sleep on our extra space on the ledge area."

Naruto smiled at her. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Konoka smiled back. "It's nothing at all, Naruto-kun."

In a secluded area far away from Mahora

A number of people with various height and different gender stood in a circle with an unconscious person at the center.

One of the shorter people said in an emotionless tone, "Are all preparations completed?"

The biggest of them all said, "Yes. All that is left is the beginning of the ritual."

"Then, I shall begin." The short person raised his hand and the ground beneath the unconscious person glowed in the form of runes. Then, he started chanting words of an unknown language (as of now). Soon, everyone followed after. Finally, he summoned a gigantic key-looking object with a globe on the end. He said, "Apólyti̱ Anagénni̱si̱s: Ko̱dikós ti̱s Lifemaker (Ultimate Revival: Code of the Lifemaker)."

The key emitted energy and sent a beam towards the unconscious person.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up in a defensive position.

The seemingly leader of the group, the short guy holding the key, said, "Calm yourself. You have just woken from a deep sleep. You need to let your body recover."

The respondent wasn't all too willing to comply. "I will only rest if my questions are answered."

The leader was silent before replying, "Very well. Ask your question."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Gravekeeper's Place within an alternate dimension called Mundus Magicus."

"You expect me to believe such nonsense?"

"I assure you. This is not nonsense. The fact that you still live despite the fatal wound you received on your chest."

He looked down at his chest and saw a hole on his clothes and nothing but skin past it. "So what is this ability that returned my life to me?"

"It is similar to your people's ability. It is called magic. However, instead of using seals, we use incantations and charms."

The seated person raised an unseen eyebrow. "Is it really? From all my knowledge, magic is nothing but myth to me."

"Then, dispute my claim. Your kind does not have the capability to return life to people who are near death."

He laughed. "Then, magic is indeed real." He became serious. "And what happened to my enemy? Has he died or is he still amongst the living?"

"A person of his caliber is not that easy to kill, despite your seals. His luck and connection with nature saved his life."

"Heh, this is rich. He may have escaped death. However, he will not escape me. But…until then, I wish to know more about this…magic and Mundus Magicus."

The leader's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that, until me and the boy officially meet, I will help you in whatever you need, in exchange for two things: knowledge of this magic and resources to help me in preparing for our fight."

"Then it shall be given to you."

The person stood up full height before his unseen eyes became visible due to them glowing for some ominous effect.

His left eye was purple with concentric rings surrounding the pupil. His right eye was red with three tomoes surrounding the pupil. "Then, we are in accord…"

The leader replied, "Fate Averruncus. And don't bother with your introduction. We already know who you are."

"Good, I was not in the mood for introducing myself." _I've escaped death once again. Watch yourself, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. When we meet, that will be your last day._

* * *

That is the second chapter of the rewrite.

Again, I apologize for changing the whole thing.

I don't want any unfinished stories just because I rewrote the whole story as a new story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Crazy Little Thing called Love**

_Dreamworld_

_Asuna stood in front of Takamichi while holding a cup of tea. Behind her was a pencil-eyed Negi, holding some sort of bucket._

_Asuna blushed deeply. "Ano…Takahata-sensei, I made tea…"_

_Takamichi chuckled. "There's no need for that, Asuna-kun." He grabbed the cup and put it on the table near him. "I've always loved you, Asuna-kun."_

_Asuna went wide-eyed. "What?"_

_Takamichi smiled as he leaned forward._

_Asuna closed her eyes and whispered, "Takahata-sensei…"_

_Dream end_

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself embracing Negi and kissing him on the forehead. Then, another fact clicked. Somehow, her PJs have gotten loose overnight. Her PJ top was open and her bottom was down to her eyes.

Going red, she gave a loud scream that awoke the whole room.

Naruto immediately got off of his couch and took out a kunai and formed a crouched stance. "Where's the guy? I'll kill him!" Upon seeing no foe, he quickly hid the kunai inside his clothes.

At the lower bed, Konoka stirred and sat up. "What's going on?"

Above, Asuna was berating Negi for his actions.

Negi replied, "But I always used to stay with my Onee-chan when I sleep."

Asuna exclaimed, "Do I look like your Onee-chan?"

Half-asleep, Negi gave a smile her way and said, "Of course, if you put your hair down, you would look like the younger version of Nekane-nee."

Asuna blinked owlishly as a slight pink hue crawled up her face. Then, she noticed the time and became wild. "Ah, it's five AM, already!" She immediately changed, surprising Naruto with the speed, and left, bidding goodbye to the other inhabitants of the room.

Konoka stretched and stood up. "Okay. I'll cook us some breakfast~" As she was about to grab an apron, she stopped at the sight of Naruto with the sole apron of the room. "Ara, you can cook, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned at her. "Yup, I can cook. It's probably an innate thing." Turning back to the stove, he asked, "What would you like, Konoka, Negi?"

Konoka smiled at him and said, "I would like some bacon and eggs."

Negi perked up, "I'll take sunny-side up!"

Naruto smirked. "It's coming right up!"

Later – nearing school time

Asuna growled, "I was almost late for my job. It's no thanks to you!"

Negi wailed, "I said I was sorry!"

Konoka giggled and whispered to Naruto, "They don't go well, do they?" Naruto sighed in response.

Mahora Academy

Negi grabbed his stuff from his locker as Naruto did the same with his. Asuna and Konoka already went on ahead. Negi, however, was having trouble grabbing the backmost things. Fortunately, Ayaka arrived and helped him.

"There you go, Negi-sensei."

Negi smiled at her. "Thank you, Yukihiro-san."

Ayaka said, "Please, call me Ayaka."

"Okay, Ayaka-san."

Naruto watched from the sidelines, chuckling as he walked towards the stairs, Negi and Ayaka following.

Once they reached the class 2-A, they spied the face of Miyazaki Nodoka as she shyly went back into the room.

Naruto chuckled.

Negi opened the door and both Naruto and Ayaka caught wind of the falling eraser.

Ayaka, however, caught it just before it collided with his head.

After being comfy in their places, Nodoka stuttered out, "S-Stand!" The class did so. "Bow!" They did so again and the class chorused, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei!"

Negi gave a smile and Naruto gave them a wave. The class sat back down and the class began.

Lunch break

Negi and Naruto sat at a bench at Mahora Park.

Naruto was reading the book that Nodoka gave her. Negi, on the other hand, was picking flowers for 'study.'

Three students walked up to them. Naruto knew them as the Library Trio: Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue.

Negi looked up and asked, "Is there something you need from me, Miyazaki-san, Ayase-san, Saotome-san?"

Haruna grinned widely. "We have a few questions about today's lesson, sensei."

Negi smiled. "Then, let me hear it."

Haruna pushed Nodoka a bit forward.

Nodoka blushed heavily and said, "Uhh…hi…Negi-sensei."

Negi blinked and commented, "You know, Miyazaki-san, you look quite attractive if you let your face show and tie your hair back."

Haruna grinned wider as she and Yue brushed Nodoka's hair back. "Don't you think so, too, sensei? We keep telling her about it. Doesn't she look adorable?"

Nodoka, for her part, blushed madly and ran away, leaving dust in her wake.

Haruna yelped, "Ah, Nodoka, wait!" She ran after her, Yue following her.

Naruto and Negi blinked at that before shrugging and returning to their old devices.

Negi put his collected flowers on his bag when he noticed something in it. Pulling it out, his eyes widened when he saw that it was a glass tube filled with various ingredients. For what, Naruto doesn't know.

Negi beamed as he said, "This is perfect! I can now make a love potion for Asuna-san!"

Naruto deadpanned, "Wasn't that forbidden?"

Negi turned to him and said, "I know! But it's for Asuna-san. I didn't do anything good for her. So this might be the first!"

Naruto palmed his head. _This will go bad, I just know it._

Back at 2-A

Asuna sighed as she laid her head on her folded arms at the desk.

Then, she raised her head when she heard Negi call her name. _What does he want?_

Negi approached Asuna, beaming and holding a vial of potion, Naruto trailing behind him. "Asuna-san, I want to make it up to you."

Asuna raised a brow. "For what?"

Negi smiled. "This is for not telling on us."

"And what did you do?"

"I made you a love potion."

A tick mark found its way to Asuna's forehead. "What the hell was that, brat? I didn't ask for some stupid potion! Besides, didn't I tell you that I don't want to force Takahata-sensei into loving me? If it's as potent as you said, you take it!" Then, she grabbed the potion and tried to shove it down Negi's throat. Negi was too fast and knocked the potion off of her hands. However, it somehow ended up in Naruto's gaping mouth (as he was yawning out his boredness).

His eyes went wide as the liquid somehow forced its way down his throat. As he dislodged the vial from his mouth, he grimaced. "The taste sucks, big time."

A few seconds ensued and nothing happened. Asuna looked smug. "See, nothing happened."

But then, a pair of arms wrapped Naruto in a hug from behind. "Naruto-kun~" a voice said.

Turning to the source, they saw Konoka nuzzling her cheek on Naruto's back.

Naruto blinked. "Konoka…what's going on?"

Konoka sighed dreamily. "I can't help it, Naruto-kun. You're just too cute!"

Asuna and Negi went wide-eyed.

Unfortunately, the classroom door opened and in entered a certain Shinmeiryuu samurai and she saw her Ojou-sama embracing and doting on her sensei.

Setsuna narrowed her eyes as she put a hand to her sword. "Naruto-sensei, what is the meaning of this?"

Naruto gulped. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Setsuna drew her sword. "Try me."

Before Naruto could answer, Konoka puckered her lower lip at Setsuna. "Mou, Set-chan, why are you so bad to Naruto-kun?" Then, she made Naruto face Setsuna. "Don't you find him cute?"

Setsuna glared at Naruto before she suddenly lost control of her body. _What the-? What's going on with me?_

She sheathed her sword and embraced Naruto, much to her mental horror. _Why did I do that? Is sensei doing this?_

Then, to add more to her steadily increasing fear, she suddenly said, "I am deeply sorry for drawing my blade against you, Naruto-sensei. Please punish me as you see fit." _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_

Naruto was thinking the same thing as his eyeballs comically burst from its sockets and he went redder than red. "Eh!"

Negi, for his part, looked pencil-eyed at the exchange. Asuna, however, went red, only not to the extent of Naruto's.

Konoka hugged Naruto tighter and said, "Me too, Naru-_kun_~"

Suddenly, Naruto was in front of three various objects: a shirt with Naruto's grinning face on it, a bouquet of numerous species of flowers, and a cake. Upon further inspection, it was made by the cheerleader trio.

Kakizaki Misa dreamily murmured, "Sensei, please try on the shirt I made for you~"

Just as dreamily, Kugimiya Madoka said, "Take these flowers as a sign of my affection for you, sensei~"

And to complete the dream team, Shiina Sakurako smiled wide. "Why don't you try the cake I made in cooking class?"

Naruto's head darted from one girl to another as his eyes swirled in confusion. And as he turned to another side, he was suddenly seeing white. _Please tell me this is not a student…wait…what are these soft things at the side of my head…! Oh, Kami above, please don't tell me this is-_

"Ara, ara, you seem tense, Naruto-sensei. Why don't you relax?" The voice of Naba Chizuru rang in his ears.

Naruto thrashed wildly in his head. _Darn it!_

So, the only thing that can move is his arms, since his front is taken by Setsuna, his back by Konoka, and his head by Chizuru.

Asuna and Negi deadpanned as they watched Naruto flail his arms madly amidst the onslaught of six girls.

Asuna whispered, "Hey, Negi, is the love potion supposed to be this powerful?"

Negi took out the instruction manual for the potion and widened his eyes. He whispered back, "This is bad, Asuna-san. According to the manual, the strength and duration of the love potion is increasingly proportional to the drinker's amount of energy in their body."

"Eh, but why's that bad for Naruto?"

"Naruto-san has a very large energy pool. It would take around weeks to lose the effects."

"WHAT?" Asuna began shaking Negi back and forth. "That's why I didn't want you to make one, baka Negi! It would cause some very deep trouble!" As she put Negi down, she asked, "So is there any way for the love potion to lose its effects?"

"There are two ways. One would be for me to cast a spell that would theoretically remove the power of the potion. The other would be to knock him out."

Asuna sighed. "Decisions, decisions…"

She was about to come up to Naruto and knock him out when the girls hogging Naruto suddenly whined and found a doll of Naruto. Asuna blinked and looked around. Then, she saw Naruto outside the window, somehow managing to escape the tight grip of the girls. She sighed. "Come on, Negi. Let's get that love potion out of his system before someone does something they might regret."

Outside

Naruto ran to the closest hiding place he could find, namely the World Tree, and hid in one of the root stumps.

As he regained his breath, his sights beheld the entirety of Mahora, and beyond, the sea. He closed his eyes and basked in the afternoon glow.

However, his eyes snapped open when he felt a presence in front of him. It was another of his students, Zazie Rainyday, and she hanging upside-down from a tree vine. "Is there something you need, Zazie-san?"

To his surprise, Zazie went red and leaned forward.

Naruto cursed. _Oh, you've gotta be shitting me. _He quickly substituted himself with a log and ran to the forest, leaving a rather confused girl.

Forest

Naruto put a hand to a nearby tree and panted heavily. _This is getting out of hand. I've got to find Negi and get him to remove this damn potion effects._

"Oh, Naruto-sensei, what are you doing here?"

_Damn it. _He straightened up and turned around to run but was met with Kaede. "Where are you going, sensei?" Her fox-like smile didn't help in the least. "We could have so much fun here, de gozaru."

Naruto gulped. "I would prefer that we keep our relationship teacher-student for now."

Suddenly, two arms went under Naruto's and hugged him, burying the back of his head in two soft mounds. Kaede's voice reverberated from behind him. "Well, there are still many things to do in that kind of relationship, sensei. We could have a teacher punishing a naughty student or a student wanting to get an A."

Naruto blushed again as the Kaede in front of him approached him with a hungry gleam in her eyes. Looking around, he raised his right hand and formed a single-hand seal. Then, in the Kaede clone's hands was a log with branches for arms.

Both Kaedes looked at the log before the clone holding it threw it to the side before dispelling. The real Kaede looked around and jumped off.

At the edge of the forest, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to sense Negi's energy signature. He found it running towards him with Asuna in tow.

He ran towards him and said, "Negi, help me get rid of this potion! You do know how to, right?"

Negi nodded and said, "Yes, I do. But not here. There might be other people looking in on us."

Room 201

It was quite a difficult task to get to their room without anyone seeing them but somehow they did it. Naruto is now standing in the middle of a circular rune, with Negi pointing his staff at him and muttering incantations.

The rune glowed brighter and vanished a few seconds later.

Naruto smirked. "Thanks, Negi. That would have been messy if we kept it on any longer."

Negi smiled and returned his staff to his back. "You're welcome, Naruto."

Asuna interrupted, "Good. Does that mean that all the girls that are entranced will go back to normal?"

Negi nodded. "Like I said, it is theoretical, but yes, it should work: around 90% possibility."

Asuna sighed in relief. "Well, at least, it's high."

Tomorrow night

Asuna sighed tiredly as she finally finished her homework. "That was hard!"

Negi chuckled. "Don't worry, Asuna-san. You can always ask for our help, when you need it."

She waved it off and stretched wide.

Naruto, at the corner of the room, was seating cross-legged, eyes closed.

As Konoka began cooking dinner, a knock on the door stopped her. "I'll get it~"

Naruto was too fast for her and stood up and he said, "Don't worry about it, Konoka. I can take it. Just focus on the food."

Konoka smiled and thanked him as he went to the door and opened it. The Library Trio entered the room with books in their arms.

"Hi, sensei, we want to have a study group with Negi-sensei!"

Naruto smiled and let them in.

It wasn't that long later when Ayaka burst in and tried to break the study group.

"What is this? You're in the same room as Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei? I can't allow this!"

Haruna deadpanned, "We're having a study group."

"Oh, in that case, I'm joining too."

However, it was too noisy and Asuna kicked them all out. "You're too noisy!"

Negi chuckled nervously. "Was that necessary, Asuna-san?"

"We've got classes tomorrow and I gotta wake up early. And they can just call for a group study in free time."

Naruto sighed. "But, you can't blame them. Since Mahora is an all-girls school, two boys would stand out here."

Asuna returned to her work as Negi examined the map of the dorms. Then, he exclaimed, "Whoa, there's a viewing platform!"

Konoka nodded. "Yup, I can take you there some time~"

Negi smiled but was caught off-guard when Asuna grabbed his shoulder and sniffed him. Negi shuddered.

Asuna asked, "When was the last time you took a bath?"

Negi stuttered nervously. "Umm…I…er…that's…the thing…" then he fiddled his fingers, "there's too many things happening that I forgot about it."

Asuna deadpanned, "So take a bath."

Negi turned more nervous. "It's not that simple." Turning to Konoka, who enthusiastically offered her ear to the teacher, he whispered to her.

Konoka giggled cutely. "Oh, how could you hate baths, Negi-kun? They're fun."

Asuna and Naruto had bugged-out eyes. A kid hates bath. It's normal to not like it, but hate is too much.

Asuna grabbed a towel with one hand and Negi in the other. "That's it! You're coming with me!"

Naruto sighed and followed after them. "I'll go with them. Can you handle things here?"

Konoka nodded and Naruto left.

School bath

Negi sputtered as he was unceremoniously thrown into the water. He was in his swimming shorts and Asuna was at the pool end, in her own one-piece.

Asuna jumped after him with a bucket with a soap and shampoo. Then, she began dragging him to the showers, despite his protests.

The door opened and in entered Naruto with his own brand of swimming shorts, orange with black stripes. He smiled at Negi and Asuna. "Hey, don't mind me. I've always wanted to swim here." Without further ado, he jumped into the pool and swam.

Negi cried anime tears as Asuna scrubbed his head with shampoo. She said, "Really, Negi, you really should learn how to like bathing. You don't have to love it but, at least, like it."

Negi sniffed. "I'm sorry, Asuna-san." Then, he changed the subject. "Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask this. Why do you wake up early every morning to do your paper rounds?"

Asuna turned solemn. "It's my way to repay the dean for what he did to me."

"What about your parents?"

"They're dead. I am self-dependent since then. The dean took me in and allowed me learn to learn here. But I didn't want to impose on the dean so I planned to pay him back by doing part-time jobs." Negi was silent and Asuna looked at him. To her surprise, he was crying. "Eh, why are you crying?"

"It's just so sad!"

At the background, Naruto was giving her a sad look. "I'm impressed by your determination, Asuna. I don't know why. But it kind of reminds me…of me…" Then, he winced as a brief image passed through his mind.

The image contained a younger Naruto surrounded by glaring adults.

As soon as it came, he snapped out of it as the voices of class 2-A was heard outside the pool door.

Negi and Asuna panicked while Naruto calmly swam to the nearby plant and hid there.

Asuna and Negi panicked and did the same behind another plant.

The door opened and in entered every single member of class 2-A.

Asuna cursed as she pushed Negi back up against the wall.

Naruto frowned as everyone crowded in.

Ayaka's voice sounded, "What is that Asuna-san doing anyway? She acts so violent when all I wanted is a study group."

Asuna deadpanned. _Sure you did._

"Why is Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei in your room anyway, Konoka-san?"

Konoka replied, "It's because grandfather wanted it."

Haruna hummed in thought. "Maybe we could get the dean to have both teachers in different rooms." She suddenly asked, "What do you think, Nodoka?"

Said girl stuttered loudly.

Ayaka sputtered, "What was that? Don't go deciding things like that by yourself! It's quite obvious that only the most motherly of girl should be the one with Negi-sensei! If that's the case, then it's obvious that I should be the one."

Asuna deadpanned more. _Since when were you motherly?_

Then, Ayaka shouted, "It's decided. In a battle of proportions, I am victorious!"

Naruto resisted the blush on his face. _What the hell are these girls being taught?_

Haruna smirked devilishly. "If it's a battle of breasts, then I win, don't I?"

Ayaka turned to her. "Don't get any ideas! I beat you in a combined top-bottom ratio."

"Oh, are you challenging me, princess?"

Just then, the door opened and more class 2-A entered.

The first to greet them was Kaede. "Yo, Iinchou, how are you today?"

Ayaka and Haruna blinked owlishly at her size. Haruna whispered to Ayaka, "With breasts like that, it's questionable if they're still middle school."

Next who entered were Chizuru Naba and Asakura Kazumi, both of whom greeted the class. The third to enter was Tatsumiya Mana who merely gave a nod of greeting.

Ayaka whispered back to Haruna, "How the hell are they still middle school?"

"Maybe it's best if we stop the contest."

Unfortunately, the twin pranksters, Narutaki Fumika and Fuuka overheard and asked, "What contest?"

Haruna waved her hands around, "It's nothing at all!"

Yue suddenly said, "The one with the biggest breasts gets Negi-sensei."

The whole class suddenly silenced as they stared at Yue.

Then, there was a multitude of surprised shouts.

It wasn't until a different question surfaced that another period of silence was granted.

And it came from Kaede. "Oh, why just Negi-sensei? What about Naruto-sensei?"

Naruto silently palmed his face. _Who the FUCK taught them this shit?_

Konoka pouted. "Mou, I want him in my room. He can cook, he can clean, and he can even do the things that I can't do." Then, she giggled. "And he's also quite cute when he sleeps." Then, she flailed her arms. "I don't want him to leave! He's good company, too!"

Setsuna twitched madly. _Maybe I should have a little talk with my sensei._

Then, Chizuru said, "Why not have separate contests? One would be for Negi-sensei. The other would be for Naruto-sensei."

Konoka pouted more. "Then I would be outmatched if it was a breast battle."

Naruto sulked more and more. _Why, oh, why do they know of this shit when they are not even high school?_

Chizuru said, "It doesn't have to be a breast battle, Konoe-san. That would be for Negi-sensei's contest, unless, of course, they want to change their contest. I think that the battle for Naruto-sensei would be decided by who will satisfy him the most."

Setsuna's eyes flashed in suspicion. "Define 'satisfy.'"

She smiled slyly which she hid behind a hand. "Oh, you know, helping him in this and that…things like that, making him feel happy with our help."

Ayaka pointed at her. "That has a double meaning!"

"Oh, was it that obvious?" Ayaka fumed silently and Chizuru said, "Okay, let's split into two groups, one for Negi-sensei, one for Naruto-sensei."

For Negi, the girls were Ayaka, Nodoka, Yue, and Sasaki Makie.

For Naruto, the girls were Konoka, Setsuna (who was twitching madly at Konoka's decision and wanted Naruto to be within her line of sight), Mana (wanted to watch Naruto if he's dangerous), Kaede, Ku Fei (both of whom wanted him to be their sparring partner), Zazie, Haruna, Chizuru, and Chao Lingshen.

Naruto began shaking. _What abysmally abnormal person taught middle-school students about innuendos? _Having had enough, Naruto jumped out of his hiding place and pointed accusingly at the girls, who were surprised at the arrival. "Alright! Who's the idiot that taught you all that stuff? Middle-school students aren't supposed to know that stuff until after college!"

Asuna palmed her face. _Idiot…either they will gang up on him to hurt him for a false accusation…they will gang up on him to…do what they wanted to do. Why do I have the feeling that the latter is more probable?_

Crickets chirped in the distance as the girls of 3-A and Naruto faced off.

Then, what Naruto did clicked in the boy's mind and he gave thought. _Fuck my life. _

Before he knew it, he was suddenly ganged up by the girls that are lined up for his residency, some for varying reasons.

Konoka hugged him from the front; Chizuru did the same from the back; Haruna at his left arm; and Chao at his right.

Setsuna and Mana watched him in quiet irritation while Kaede and Ku Fei amusedly enjoyed seeing Naruto in the middle of a girl sandwich.

Evangeline scoffed as she entered the water of the pool. _Much like Namikaze and his spawn, women fall at his charms._

Ayaka blinked. "Wait…Naruto-sensei…was here…all along?"

Naruto looked from side to side and saw girls everywhere. Suddenly, his eyes landed on the place where Asuna was hiding. _Take this time to leave, Asuna, Negi. I'll hold them off!_

Somehow, Asuna got the message and dragged Negi out of there. However, Asuna tripped and Negi followed. The end result was Negi on the ground with Asuna above him.

Ayaka and the remaining 3-A gawked at that. She squeaked, "Asuna-san, taking advantage of Negi-sensei! Have you no shame?"

Asuna stood up and fought with Ayaka. "Who are you to tell me about having no shame? _You're_ the one that wanted a boob contest to see who gets him!"

Ayaka smirked. "And it's on, Asuna-san. Just for your information, you will lose!"

Negi panicked – as he didn't want to leave Asuna's room – and immediately cast a wind spell that allowed Asuna's breasts to enlarge.

All girls, even those on Naruto's side, (along with Naruto himself) gawked at the spectacle.

Ayaka's eyes bugged out as she stuttered out, "Th-Those are…G…no…H-cup? How could you have gained such things, Asuna-san?"

Before she could reply, her breasts enlarged again before her swimsuit exploded from the expansion.

Naruto took this chance to escape and expertly substituted himself with a doll of himself and dashed away with Negi and Asuna in tow.

As for Konoka, Chizuru, Haruna, and Chao, they were pretty disappointed when they found out that the Naruto they're holding is no longer Naruto.

Back to their room

Asuna hit Negi hard on the head as she nursed her sore chest. "You Baka, Negi, you have no idea how much it hurt!"

Negi cried anime tears. "I'm so sorry, Asuna-san. But I don't want to change rooms!"

Asuna huffed and went off to sleep.

Naruto just sighed and did the same. And as he did so, his mind wandered back to that vision he saw about a younger him amidst the glaring populace. What did he do in his life that earned such hate? In fact, where was the place that he was glared at?

Naruto dismissed it, for now. He can't make of a good answer based on just one vision.

* * *

And that's a cut. I don't think that this chapter is one of my good ones. Oh, well.

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Volleyballing some Library Islands**

Mahora Grounds

The girls of 2-A were frolicking along the grounds, doing their own thing. Majority was playing volleyball while the rest were just resting.

Makie said as she passed the ball to Akira, "How long has it been since Naruto-sensei and Negi-kun became our teachers?"

Yuuna, to whom the ball was passed next, said, "Well, I don't know…probably around five days. Only five days and they're already tiring themselves out."

The ball was passed to Izumi Ako, who said, "Well, they are teachers. Wait a minute, aren't the exams around next week? Are you sure we shouldn't ask Naruto-sensei and Negi-sensei for a tutor class?"

Yuuna replied, "We don't need tutoring. This place is easy compared to universities."

Maki said, "Never mind the exams. Don't you think that both sensei are feeling a bit lonely for someone of their gender?"

As the ball was passed to Misa, she said, "Well, it should be expected. After all, they are the only males of their age. The other males are older teachers."

Haruna received the ball and giggled perversely. "Well, maybe we could have a little talk with them about their…_men_ problems."

Makie smiled. "You mean we act like their experienced sisters!"

As the ball was suddenly kicked to her head, she turned around and said, "Maybe you could pass the ball a little kinder."

The kicker said, "Oh, so you are experienced sisters?"

As everyone looked at the newcomers, their eyes widened. "You are-"

Teacher's Room

Negi was writing his report while Naruto was reading a book he borrowed from the library.

Shizuna approached them and asked, "How's your teaching coming along?"

Negi smiled and said, "It's going along fine."

Naruto nodded in affirmation.

Just then, the doors opened and in entered Makie and Ako looking worse for wear and teary-eyed.

Naruto was immediately on his feet and in front of them. "What's going on?"

Makie exclaimed, "Naruto-sensei, there's trouble! There were some troublemakers that bullied us!"

Negi stood up and said, "Who would do such a thing?"

Naruto's eyes darkened. He didn't know why but something about bullies made him quite angry.

As he slowly walked outside, Makie and Ako shivered from his eyes.

Makie said, "Is it just me or am I more scared about what Naruto-sensei would do to those high school students?"

Back to the grounds

A high school girl threw the ball directly to Akira's arm, while shouting, "Ha! Take that!" As Akira fell to the ground, the high school girl smirked arrogantly. "Do you get it now? You are nothing but babies compared to us!" Then, she grabbed Akira by the back collar and began dragging her away.

That all stopped when a serious voice said, "What is going on here?"

Turning to the source, they saw Naruto walking towards them with a serious look on his face. Every girl shivered under his intense gaze.

Evangeline thought. _Damn and I thought that I would never see that look ever again._

Mana mused. _That is no longer a look of a teacher. That is a look of a fighter._

The high school girl who was holding Akira suddenly let her go and stuttered, "Uh…this…well…"

Naruto raised a brow and asked, "Yes?"

The high school girls were obviously scared of Naruto's serious face. All can't even look at him in the eye.

"I believe that one school regulation is that bullying or hurting of a fellow student for any reason is frowned upon and is punishable by a week's worth of detention and a warning given to you and your parents. Surely, you wouldn't want your parents angry at you over something like this?"

Everyone shivered again.

The high school girls shook their heads. Naruto nodded. "That's good. I will let this one slide. Now, apologize to my students for starting this fight and go on your merry way." They did so reluctantly but fearfully. After that, they ran off.

Naruto sighed tiredly. "A teacher's work is never done." Then, he walked back to the teacher's room, with Negi on the sidelines watching him with awed eyes.

Later that day

Naruto was on the park bench, lounging while chewing on a piece of grass that he plucked out earlier. Just then, the bell rang, signifying the end of recess.

He sighed and sat up and went to his substituted class.

Rooftop

As the rooftop door opened and Negi and class 2-A arrived, they were surprised to see the girls of 2-D with Naruto.

Asuna asked, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

The seemingly leader smirked. "He's our teacher for the day."

Class 2-A gave a resounding 'EH.'

"Anyway, we were here first. So why don't you just leave?"

An argument started and Naruto sighed again. "Look, the court's big enough for two classes. Why don't we just have a joint class?"

Class 2-D girls smirked. "We accept. This will be an official game. If we lose, we will no longer mess with you girls."

Class 2-A was more than eager to accept.

"And if we win," suddenly, Naruto and Negi were in their arms, "we will take these two to be our senseis."

Asuna pointed at them suspiciously. "What was that? Naruto scared the crap out of you girls and you want him as a prize?"

"Why wouldn't we? We just love a man who's forceful!"

Naruto sulked. _Why do I always get the strange ones?_

As both sides agreed, Naruto sighed and sat by the entrance wall. With him were Setsuna, Zazie, Mana, Kaede, Chachamaru, Evangeline, and the Cheerleader Squad.

Kaede looked at him and said, "Aren't you going to join your substituted class, Naruto-sensei?"

He sighed. "I really don't see the point. I am only a substitute of class 2-D and the more people in the play of class 2-A, the harder the gameplay would be. Why would I bother?"

Setsuna suddenly asked, "And what if they lost and you and Negi-sensei would be transferred to their class?"

He chuckled. "All transfer requests must go to the dean before it can be implemented. Unless the dean is someone who does things for fun, then I don't have to worry about it."

"I see."

The game was quite one-sided for the first half. The second half was when class 2-A pulled a lot of strings, from Nodoka's rulebook guide to every other skills.

Finally, class 2-A won and they celebrated.

Naruto sighed and stood up. But he tensed when he sensed ill intent. Around him, the girls were seemingly oblivious to the small intent. Acting quickly, he turned to the target, Konoka, and he dashed.

Konoka didn't know of the attack until Negi called her. It was too late to dodge. She closed her eyes but heard a slam.

Slowly opening her eyes, she came to the sight of Naruto holding her bridal style in one hand and holding the ball in the other.

Silence covered the rooftop.

The girls of 2-D were speechless that the ball tossed by their strongest member was caught so effortlessly by the substitute teacher…_one-handed! _The girls of 2-A are in the same boat.

Naruto's eyes were covered by his hair. "Haven't I told you that bullying or hurting a fellow student is against school regulations?" As he raised his eyes, everyone was shocked by Naruto's normally cerulean blue eyes turned ice cold. "Such behavior is unacceptable. You will be having detention with Takamichi for a month. Be grateful that I am showing leniency."

The girls of 2-D grumbled as they left the roof. He sighed as he dropped the ball and let go of Konoka.

She had a blush on her cheeks and looked glazed. Naruto didn't seem to notice and went to a bench to sit down.

Some days later

Naruto and Negi left the classroom after another class when Shizuna approached them.

She held out a letter to them. "Dean Konoe told me to give this to you two." She left.

Negi and Naruto looked at the letter. _Final Test_ was written on it. Negi panicked while Naruto furrowed his brows.

Negi opened it and both Negi and Naruto read what it said.

_If Class 2-A is not the last class after the exams, you two will be official teachers._

Both widened their eyes with one thought going through their minds. _Oh, crap._

That night – School Pool

It is Class 2-A's turn to use the pool to clean themselves. Right now, some took the showers while the rest swam in the pool.

It was all minor whispering from respective groups when Konoka suddenly said, "Neh, Asuna, have you been studying?"

Asuna, who has been swimming back and forth the pool ends, asked, "Why do you ask that?"

Konoka looked quite sad. "Well, I heard that which class gets the lowest average score on the exams would get broken up and its teacher would get fired."

That stopped all conversations and all heads turned to Konoka in shock and caused the whole pool to resound with the shout of 'WHAT.'

Asakura exclaimed, "This is bad! We are the last, every time! If we end up last again…what's going to happen to us and Naruto-kun and Negi-sensei?"

Endless discussion covered the pool before Nodoka suddenly said, "Um…I think we can find a way…"

In front of a large doorway

Asuna pumped her fists. "Yosh, let's do it!" She is in her school uniform, overlaid by some sort of trekking equipment. All around her, Yue, Kaede, Ku Fei, Makie, Setsuna, Konoka, Haruna, and Nodoka were wearing the same thing.

Behind them were Negi and Naruto, now in their everyday wear.

Naruto yawned while rubbing his eyes. "Asuna, what are we doing out here?"

Nodoka replied, "I heard that there was a magic book that increases your intelligence. We want to use it so that we would rank highest in the exams. The Baka Rangers along with Setsuna-san and you two would enter the Library Island while Haruna-chan and I will stay here and be your intel."

Naruto replied as the door to the library opened, "There's more to knowledge than a magic book." But he followed the group inside the library anyway.

Inside

Naruto found himself wondering why he even bothers to come with them. He never even thought that one of the floors he would be standing on would be the top of one of the large shelves! How can someone even get a book from them?

Then, he saw Makie mistake a step and fall. But as he was about to help her, she whipped out her ribbon and managed to hold on.

He sighed as they continued walking. Then, he heard Negi say to Asuna that he sealed off his magic for three days. He sighed even more.

Finally, they stopped in front of a crawl hole. He deadpanned, "Tell me you're joking. We're not going through that hole."

A voice came from a radio on Yue's shoulder. "It's the only way, Naruto-sensei. I can't find any other passage to this magic book."

Naruto sighed before shrugging. "Fine, let's go." He was about to enter when Kaede stopped him with a grin. "Kaede, what is it?"

Kaede replied, "Where are your manners, de gozaru? It's ladies first."

Naruto blinked. "But, if I do that, then…"

Kaede grinned wider. Naruto's brow twitched but was forced to wait since he was a gentleman.

Yue went first, as she was the one with the map, followed by Konoka, then by Setsuna, next is Makie, followed by Ku, then Kaede, then Naruto, then Asuna, and finally by Negi.

Naruto couldn't help thinking that Kaede wants him to look up her skirt. Whenever he looks down, Kaede stops, making Naruto look up at her and see the goodies. Then, Kaede would smirk at him before continuing.

Finally, they left the small hole and emerged in front of a large room with a pedestal on the other end. The pedestal descended to a bridge, where it had two large rock statues on each side.

Once Negi recovered, he exclaimed, "That's the book of Merkisedek!"

Everyone looked at him. Asuna asked, "You know this book?"

"Yes. Whoever reads it would be granted immense intelligence! No one has found out where it is for a long time!"

Hearing this, the girls began running towards it. Naruto shouted as he and Negi ran after them, "Wait! Something that valuable must be guarded!"

As expected, halfway through, the bridge split in two and caused all to fall to some sort of board. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be some sort of Twister board.

One of the statues began moving and laughing. "Hohoho, getting the book isn't that easy!"

Naruto blinked. _Why does that voice sound familiar?_

The statue continued, "If you want to move on, you must translate these words correctly…hohoho!"

So, Spelling Twister began. Naruto found it difficult to not focus on spelling some words without managing to look down a dress or up a skirt.

Finally the word was 'Dish,' translation: 'Osara.' But Asuna mistook a syllable, making it 'Osaru.'

The statue began laughing again and slammed his hammer down on the board, breaking it, and causing all to fall.

As everyone screamed about the fall, Naruto gained a flashbulb memory…of multiple Narutos attacking someone. He decided to copy that memory and made a cross-seal and shouted, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Puffs of smoke appeared around him and from them emerged copies of Naruto. Only Setsuna, Kaede, and Ku managed to notice amidst the chaos.

Naruto had his clones grab the girls, while he held onto the closest person to him, that being Konoka.

She began blushing wildly and stuttered, "N-Naruto-kun?" Setsuna, despite the severity of the situation, found herself being annoyed by the blond teacher.

Naruto was silent as they finally got out of the small passageway and into a vast island.

And before all crashed, Naruto thought one thing. _This is going to hurt._

* * *

Hey, everyone. I'm sorry this took so long.

I was focused on my other stories that I neglected this one.


End file.
